Zombie Mode Rework
Zombie Mode Rework is a major overhaul update for Zombie 2: Mutation and Zombie 3: Hero in Counter-Strike Online. Contents New items= *Zombie Grenade 2: a new type of zombie grenade that explodes instantly upon contact with human/zombie. *Added new weapons for Hero and Heroine; M134 Vulcan and Dual Kriss Custom. *When being selected as Hero/Heroine, player is now able to choose one of the hero's weapons or cancel them: SVD Custom, Quad-barreled shotgun, M134 Vulcan or Dual Kriss Custom. He/she is given 5 seconds to make a decision. |-| Sidekick= *Besides the Hero and Heroine, human players are now able to be chosen as a Sidekick, randomly. *When being selected as a Sidekick, players can choose one of the special weapons or cancel them: AK-47 60R, Dual MP7A1, Dual Nata Knives, Dual Desert Eagle or Poison Gun. He/she is given 5 seconds to make a decision. |-| Supply boxes functionality= *Interact with Supply Box by pressing on the key to bring up the buy menu. *Restocked ammunition, grenades and provision of night vision goggle. *Special weapons are no longer obtainable from the supply boxes. Zombie selection= *After being killed (without headshot), players can now opt to respawn as another zombie type. |-| Zombie class(es) restriction= *Room hosts can restrict a particular zombie class (maximum of 3 classes) before starting the game. |-| Zombie skills= *Some common skills has been added. *Heavenly jump (for Sting Finger) and Chaos (for Banshee) have been removed. *Some skills have been changed: **Jump: Jumping power increases immediately. **Reincarnation: Restores a certain amount of HP. **Protection: A certain amount of armor is recovered. **Trap: The trap is installed when it detects human's movement around itself. **Dash: Ignores knockback for a short time but instead, moving speed is lowered. **Hardening: Restores half of the maximum health immediately. **Pull: Pulling power has been increased slightly. **Healing: The healing speed has been increased slightly. *Cooldown time of some skills has been changed. |-| Zombies stats adjustment= *Regular zombie: Jump height decreased slightly. *Light Zombie: Armor decreased slightly. *Heavy Zombie: Armor decreased slightly. *Stamper: **Defense increased slightly. **Movement speed decreased slightly. **Jump height decreased slightly. *Banshee: **Movement speed increased slightly. **Jump height increased slightly. **Armor decreased slightly. *Voodoo Zombie: **Movement speed increased slightly. **Defense increased slightly. *Psycho Zombie: Defense increased slightly. *Ganymede: **Defense increased slightly. **Movement speed decreased slightly. **Jump height decreased slightly. *Deimos: **Movement speed decreased slightly. **Jump height decreased slightly. Gallery File:Zomreworktwhk.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Zomreworktwhk2.png|Ditto File:Bg.png|China poster File:ZombieHero.png|Vietnam poster File:Thuthach.png|Ditto File:Rework_en.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:Idnup7-10-15.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Zmrewalk_hero.png|Being selected as Hero/Heroine File:Zmrewalk_sidekick.png|Ditto, chosen as a Sidekick File:Heroweapons.png|Available weapons for Hero/Heroine File:Sidekickweapons.png|Ditto, Sidekick File:Normalnewskills.png|New skill for Regular zombie File:Lightnewskills.png|Ditto, Light Zombie File:Heavynewskills.png|Ditto, Heavy Zombie File:Psychonewskills.png|Ditto, Psycho Zombie File:Voodoonewskills.png|Ditto, Voodoo Zombie File:Deimosnewskill.png|Ditto, Deimos File:Stampernewskills.png|Ditto, Stamper File:Venomnewskills.png|Ditto, Venom Guard cs_italy_20150625_1259200.jpg|The Supply Box Snapshot_20150627_1124440.jpg|Zombie class(es) restriction panel 2015_1007_1126_12_0.jpg|Zombie Grenade 2 Trivia *The current availability to choose freely heroes' weapon might have been foreshadowed long ago through the models since they had the opposite hand texture for either Hero's or Heroine's signature weapon. *During first release, zombies with the "Jumping Boost" skill recycled the Regular Zombie's 'Berserk' start sound whenever it was triggered, now it uses the same as when humans use an ability. **On another note, zombies with that skill will be surrounded by a red glow while the buff is being applied. *Heroes are now able to drop their secondary weapons. *There's a glitch where if you had used the Penetration skill after respawning and chose another class in the process, your skill sets may remain under cooldown as you were still Sting Finger. *For Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies, Deadly Shot and Bloody Blade skills were added as free items into all player's inventories after this update. *Players chosen as heroes will swap model and be labeled as a Hero/Heroine in the scoreboard once selected their desired weapon. However, they will still notify the others by default. Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki